metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchuu Keiji Shaider (Film)
is the film adaptation of the Metal Heroes series of the same name. This movie takes place between episodes 19 & 20. Synopsis Shaider is attacked by a mysterious monster called Meteor Gunman Omega who travels to planets and causes trouble everywhere and now sets his eye on conquering Earth and challenges Shaider to a duel. Will Shaider save the Earth and defeat Omega? Plot The film starts with a strange monster standing at the top of a building waiting for Shaider. Shaider arrives and the monster attacks him and Shaider intercepts it. Dai gets at the top of the building and follows the monster. They meet and fight. Dai falls with him from the building and Dai transforms into Shaider. Shaider gets at the top of the building but the monster escapes with its car. Shaider calls Blue Hawk and follows it. After a long following, Shaider finds his car but the monster disappeared from within the car. Suddenly a great explosion occurs and Shaider intercepts it. Then the monster appears and said that his name is Omega and that he will defeat him. He also says that he has defeated Shaider's comrades. Shaider is shocked. Omega told him to meet the next day in the morning at Shoken for a duel to the death. Shaider accepts the challenge and Omega leaves. Meanwhile, Fuuma was watching the scene and Commander Hessler is surprised to learn that Omega is here. The Fuuma are thinking that if Omega defeats Shaider it could be better for them to conquer Earth easily, but Hessler along with the Girls want to defeat Shaider themselves and Omega to lose the fight. Meanwhile, in the Vavilos, Annie is searching information for Omega. Later Omega was preparing and waiting for Shaider to appear and remembered his fight against Gavan and Sharivan when they defeated as they had weapons that he didn't. That time Shaider was heading to fight Omega. Meanwhile, Kojiro Oyama as searching for UFO. He finds some people in the mountains he was, eating food. He asked the children to give him some food to eat. The children refused and he got angry. Suddenly the foods started to fly in the sky. The beasts appear and strangely they are dancing. Kojiro and the children's teacher are shocked as the beasts have kidnapped the children without taking wind of. They see the school bus leave and start to follow them but they couldn't catch them. Annie appears and the teacher asks help from Annie. Annie starts to follow the bus leaving Kojiro and the teacher behind. to be added Cast *Dai Sawamura: Hiroshi Tsuburaya *Annie: Naomi Morinaga *Kojiro Oyama: Masayuki Suzuki *Great Emperor Kubilai: Shozo Iizuka *Priest Poe: Jun Yoshida *Commander Hessler: Kazuhiko Kubo *Meteor Gunman Omega: Takeshi Watabe *Girl 1: Keiko Nawa *Girl 2: Hiroko Oouti *Girl 3: Yoshimi Kawashima *Girl 4: Kojima Noriko *Girl 5: Rina Naoi Notes *The first film of Shaider is also the first film in the whole franchise. Category:Movies